1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector with a switch terminal that complies with the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard or High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional receptacle and plug connectors complying with Universal Serial Bus (USB) or High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standards have an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals and a metal shell. The metal shell covers the insulative housing and shields the terminals to prevent external electromagnetic interference and has a grounding function.
However, the conventional receptacle/plug connectors do not have any switches selectively contacting a corresponding plug/receptacle connector to activate a circuit that proceeds with signal and power transmission.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector with a switch terminal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.